


Burden of Duty

by Aradia86



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia86/pseuds/Aradia86
Summary: Philippe and Henriette’s wedding day looms but she is afraid of everything married life entails.  She turns to her long-time trusted friend and confidant for advice.





	1. Wedding Nerves

The Palace Royal, March 1661. It was late morning and the King and Henriette were sitting in his private library. They sat un-chaperoned, having been childhood friends. The king looked up from his many maps and papers. Henriette was sat in the window pretending to read her book. 

“Henriette, you are not yourself, what troubles you?” enquired Louis.

“I’m sorry Sire, I do not mean to be such poor company, forgive me. I am worried about the plans you have made for me. I am not yet ready to be a wife.” 

Louis sighed and moved his papers across his desk, stood up and went to join Henriette in the window.

“It is for the best. I could not bear to send you away and you must marry. I cannot marry you and Philippe is the next best fit. He adores you. If you were to marry elsewhere you would have to leave everything and everyone you know behind and we cannot vouch for a stranger who may turn out later to be a cruel husband, I simply cannot have that. All three of us played together as children and you know him, he’d never hurt you.”

Henriette paused for a moment before speaking. “He loves me like a sister and you know I must bear children but the thought of…I’m so very afraid. My ladies tell me how painful it is. Sire I am beside myself.”

Louis smiled sympathetically. “My sweet, do not worry, the pain is brief but necessary. The anticipation is worse than the act, I’m sure he will be gentle. He must pleasure you or there can be no child. He knows this but I will speak with him….Henriette, you do realise that once you are married we will be able to enjoy one another’s company more fully? The more you lie with him the more we can enjoy life’s pleasures. If there were to be a child, our similarities would prevent scandal but you have to lie with him or we would be soon discovered.”

Henriette blushed, her breath quickening. She had never dared think of the possibility of congress with Louis. Their love for each other was clear only to them and they had stolen many kisses, enjoyed lingering gazes and when their hands brushed, sparks flew.

“Come with me” Louis murmured, holding out a hand to her.

“Where are we going?” she asked, both afraid and excited. 

“You’ll see. But be very quiet.” 

Hand in hand he led her through a concealed door and into the labyrinth of corridors that snaked around the palace. Hardly daring to breathe she followed obediently until they came around the final corner, stopping at what appeared to be a dead end. Louis blew out the candle that flickered in the wall sconce. He reached out and pressed a wall panel, it immediately clicked open slightly, enough for him to slide his fingers in and open it to reveal a viewing hole. He held up a finger warning her to be very quiet, he leaned forward to look through the hole. A satisfied smile spread across his face before he reached for her, indicating that she should look now. Curious but afraid, she stepped forward and peered in. She found herself staring into Philippe’s bedroom. Sprawled on the bed and looking like an angel, he was sleeping off last night’s raucous party.

“He could almost still be a child” she whispered “I cannot imagine him hurting me, he looks so delicate and peaceful.”

With that, the king seemed satisfied, moved her away and closed the panel.

“I will speak to him when he wakes” promised the king “All will be well.” And with that he lifted her chin and kissed her. “I promise that after the wedding I will know every inch of you, Henriette.” His hands roamed as far as he dared, kissing her deeper this time, pushing her against the wall, his knees parting her thighs causing welcome friction. “All in good time” he whispered, straightening her dress and gesturing to her that they should leave.


	2. Wedding nerves part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippe is also concerned about his impending nuptials.

“Knock, knock Mignonette” came the call of the Chevalier as he opened Philippe’s bedroom door. “Just checking in case you have your bride-to-be here for an un-dressed rehearsal” he quipped.

Philippe was in no such jovial mood. He pulled the bedclothes over his head as if to blot out the day and his forthcoming wedding. He cared deeply for Henriette, but as a sister - he did not want to marry her. He had no interest in becoming a father and to be frank it was yet another imposition from his brother.

“What ails you my love? Oh come now I thought you would be positively bursting to beat your brother to the prize. We all see the way they look at each other but it’s you who will have her. It must be killing Louis to know you will be her first lover.” 

The thought of getting one up on his brother did bring a momentary smile to Philippe’s face, which was still hidden by the bedclothes.

“I had not thought of that” he ventured. With a tug, Chevalier pulled away the blankets messing up Philippe’s hair in the most delicious way, he had that half sleepy look that Chevalier loved and he stood taking in the view. “I’m cold, do you mind?” Philippe said half chiding him while struggling back under the single corner of the covers he managed to reach and pull back over himself.

“I’ll warm you up” Chevalier grinned, before snaking himself onto the bed and drawing Philippe to him in a tight embrace.

“I’m afraid I’m not in the mood - sadly” Philippe murmured. “I don’t want to marry her and the bedding ceremony is too much. I’d rather go to war than take on such a duty.” 

Chevalier reached out and stoked his face. “I’ll miss our nights together, be sure of that but when she is with child we can be together once more.” 

“Yes but to get there I have to do so much. I don’t want to be a husband or a father I just want to be left alone.” 

Chevalier laughed gently, he knew his lover too well. “It’s not so very different from our coupling as you well know. After all, you had the same tutor as your brother, Madame Bouvier wasn’t it? So you know what it is that you need to do.” 

Philippe was irked by him almost reading his mind and snapped - “It’s not that I don’t know what to do!” he took a breath before continuing more calmly “A maiden is very different to my mother’s friend who bore many children.” 

“They are indeed, as you well know taking maidens was a hobby of mine before I discovered the real thing” replied Chevalier. Philippe smiled, his lover’s history did not trouble him and he was glad that it was he who had ended the hobby. “You must remember that there has to be blood on the sheets to stop court gossip. If she doesn’t bleed, which sometimes happens, you must spare her the embarrassment and cut yourself.” Chevalier continued. 

“I’d have forgotten about that, thank you for reminding me” said Philippe, wondering what else he had forgotten. 

“I know a lady who may help, Sabine, she’s in my service. She is pert and has not been much abused. She likes you, I catch her looking. She’s hot for you. She’d be better suited than Bouvier” he said temptingly. Philippe shifted uncomfortably but Chevalier continued “There are few things can go wrong but you must always pretend you are not going through with the actual act, it makes your prey relax so that entry is easier - the element of surprise helps greatly. Perhaps give her a little wine, definitely use the oil. I could go and get Sabine? I’d rather like to watch you fuck her.” A wicked smile spread across his face at the thought.

“That won’t be necessary” snapped Philippe before checking himself “Maybe another time, though” Philippe laughed seeing his lover stung at the reprimand. He thought on his lover’s keenness to please and his twisted perversions that he relished, “It might be fun” he admitted half to himself.

Chevalier mused for a while then ventured “Very well. We could practice if you like? Put your finest dress on so I can take it off again. I’ll be you and you’ll be Henriette. I’d rather like to take your virginity since I was beaten to it.”

Philippe smiled and turned in his lover’s embrace “You know I love a bit of role play” he smiled, pulling Chevalier into a deep kiss before leaping up to find his dress. 

He quickly stepped into it, pulling up the sleeves and yanking at the ribbons, fastening it tight around his body before hastily applying rouge and a little lipstick. He pulled on his stockings before slipping his feet into the most beautiful silk shoes. He was shaking with excitement and anticipation, not at all as his bride-to-be would behave. Chevalier sat watching him, twirling a lock of his golden hair between his fingers, eating up the sight before him. This would be worth waiting for. Philippe was ready and stood triumphant to be admired.

“Simply beautiful” responded Chevalier, “Now get over here” he purred, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed Philippe back onto the bed before jumping on top of him.

“I don’t think things will move this fast on my wedding night” objected Philippe, confused but still excited.

“Fuck the wedding night, this is you and me in the here and now and I will have you, we can play mummers later, I’ll bring Sabine and we will do it properly. For now though I’m changing history and it’s me taking you for the first time and not that bastard, De Nevers.” smouldered Chevalier, now even more determined. “The Cardinals nephew, you dirty boy!” he marvelled, half laughing. He grabbed Philippe’s wrists and held them firm in one hand above his head, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, his tongue exploring his lover’s mouth teasingly. Philippe responded hungrily as Chevalier reached down and pulled up his dress, gathering the voluminous skirts at his waist, rubbing the silk against Philippe’s parted thighs, still kissing him deeply, caressing Philippe’s balls before encircling his immense cock in his hand. He delivered four long, lazy strokes, Philippe responded by meeting his caress. “Ah-ah-ah, Mignonette. Not so fast or it will all be over way too soon” teased Chevalier before releasing his grip on him. 

Chevalier slid down the bed and took hold of one of the beautiful shoes. “You took the time to look perfect and you will be rewarded.” He slipped the shoe from his foot and dropped it to the floor. Stroking an expert hand up Philippe’s leg, he reached the top of the stocking before slowly sliding the stocking down and removing it. He gently cradled his foot before trailing his lips across the top of it then down underneath, delivering a firm kiss on the instep. Philippe squirmed with pleasure. God he loved his feet kissed. Chevalier repeated the process on his second foot before bending low and sucking Philippe’s toes teasingly into his mouth. Philippe didn’t know how long he could bear the ministrations and started to wriggle. 

Chevalier stopped and laughed gently “You love that don’t you? I know what else you love…” and with that he returned to his position above Philippe. Grabbed him firmly by the hips and flipped him over, re arranging his skirts up and out of the way revealing his pearly white buttocks. “Beautiful” he sighed before reaching for the small bottle of oil that was kept in the night stand. Philippe panted in anticipation. Slowly and deliberately Chevalier poured the oil from a height, drizzling it lazily over Philippe’s crease before massaging it into his tight puckered hole. Slowly and gently he slipped his finger inside him, meeting with some resistance but working confidently in alternating circles with back and forth. Feeling him relax, he removed his finger and replaced it with two, his middle finger joining the first and then eventually the third. “You love this don’t you, you little bitch” he whispered accusingly into Philippe’s ear.

“Yes I do, I love it…. I love you” he stammered.

With his free hand Chevalier delivered two harsh slaps onto Philippe’s buttock, seeing it change from ivory to livid pink. “How much do you love me?” Chevalier growled.

“With my entire body and soul, I am yours completely, I am nothing without you” Philippe whimpered deliciously, desperate for Chevalier’s next move. And with that Chevalier withdrew his fingers before plunging his entire length into him.

Watching from the corridor, and quite alone this time, Henriette stifled a gasp and gathered her gown to her person. She was deeply shocked but found herself strangely drawn to the tableau revealing itself and could not look away. She could not deny she was aroused and ground the heel of her hand into herself until the union she witnessed came to its sweaty, heaving conclusion. Finding herself a little ashamed now at her intrusion and wantonness, she closed the panel over the hole and ran back to her rooms to bathe.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Philippe for brotherly talk.

“Have you came here to fight with me?” asked Philippe when his brother came into his room without knocking, as was his usual habit. The door was left open as it was beneath him to close it. A discreet guard reached in and pulled it shut sensing yet another royal shouting match and wished to spare the king any gossip.

“Not at all, Brother, I come to talk with you about your marriage and the joy with which it should bring” replied Louis.

“Strange you start a fight almost every time we talk” Philippe retorted.

Louis sighed gently and smiled. “You know I love you and Henriette and this is why you must marry. It is God’s will. You could have been sent to marry some old maid far from my court and taken away from your ‘friend’. No other king would allow such libertine behaviour. I need to keep you safe. You would lose your head in any other court for your dalliances, it is a sin against God and you will have to pay for this in the next life but while I am alive you won’t pay for it in this one. As for Henriette, I would not have her marry a stranger. You would not have her marry a brute of a man who might abuse her, she is our childhood playmate and we love her. Would you see her taken from us and sent away, where we could not protect her?” Louis questioned.

“I know. I’m not blind or stupid but I cannot be truly happy with this arrangement” replied Philippe “She cannot be happy either as I know she loves another but their union is denied for duty also” he reminded his brother that he knew about their love for one another.

Louis took this in before venturing forth. “Speaking of duty Brother, the wedding night….I don’t think I need mention this but I will. Be considerate. She may be afraid, take care not to hurt her more than you have to. You must also please her for there to be a child. Madame de Bouvier made sure we both knew our duty and how to fulfil it.” 

Louis shuddered slightly mentioning his old tutor’s name. Two years his brother’s senior, he had received instruction long before Philippe but something irksome came to mind. The wretched woman had kept a journal and once his brother’s lessons started she had compared the two, making lecherous notes and scoring them against one another. She had taken Philippe’s reluctance to penetrate her as diligence and care for her enjoyment, delaying the inevitable by continuing his ministrations had only served to bring her deeper pleasure. The two brothers had discovered the journal and read it together like naughty school boys, giggling and pulling at the book risking tearing it in half. That was until they reached the later chapters and it was revealed that Philippe was the better lover. Unable to contain himself, Philippe began crowing about his prowess, Louis, humiliated threw the devil born book into the fire for fear someone else found it. That was also the last of the lessons they took with her. He tried to hide his rage at the memory, pulling his mind back to the present. He had the upper hand and he was going to keep it. He knew he could have Henriette once she was married to Philippe and relished the idea. A salacious smile spreading across his face. 

“I have not forgotten what to do” hissed Philippe “and I am well aware of my duty, you’d never let me forget it.” He paced the room, digging his fingers into his palm trying to keep his temper. “Must you always goad me?” he said to his brother, half pleading. “I have never uttered a word against you and always do your bidding. Not necessarily the way you want me to, but it is done none the less.” Philippe paced some more before Louis spoke. 

“I did not come here to fight, brother. Henriette is afraid. Her ladies have told so many tales they are giving her nightmares and to be honest, you are…….” He struggled to think of the right words but Philippe beat him to it.

“Hung like a horse?” he quipped. 

“Your proportions would be quite intimidating to a maid” replied Louis diplomatically. He knew that he fell short in comparison to his brother yet again and could feel his irritation rising once more. “For heaven sake just treat her like glass and not one of your playthings” he snapped before turning on his heels and storming from the room.

Philippe allowed himself a small victorious smile before he remembered his own reservations about the wedding. He sat down in the chair by the fire and began to brood again.


	4. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great night arrives in all its glory

After the feasting and dancing, the king rang a small bell commanding the attention of everyone in the great hall. Two lines of ladies formed down the middle of the hall, they held in their hands baskets of rose petals. Louis made a short speech about his happiness of the union of his brother and childhood friend before summoning the couple forward to walk through the guard of honour and towards Philippe’s chambers. Rose petals were thrown into their path to bless the couple. Back at Philippe’s chamber, servants undressed him while Henriette was readied by her ladies in the adjoining room. The king surrounded by noblemen, stood at the foot of Philippe’s bed waiting for the arrival of Henriette. Eventually she entered, looking radiant but timid. She and Philippe climbed into the huge bed, settling themselves nervously. Henriette looked close to tears but was being brave; she did not want all these men to watch her being taken.

“You will leave us.” Philippe spoke breaking the tense silence. The crowd murmured briefly among themselves before a duke spoke.

“Your Highness this is most irregular, you know that we must bear witness to your coupling.” 

“Do you defy your king’s brother?” Philippe questioned assertively. 

“We will leave them” Louis said diplomatically. “I trust my brother to complete the contract.” and with that, everyone filtered from the room. 

Once alone Philippe took Henriette in his arms, She shivered and closed her eyes. He leant in and kissed both her eyelids

“It’s alright, go to sleep Poppet” he whispered. “I know you are tired. I don’t expect anything from you. We are both tired.” 

She shook her head, and cleared her throat nervously. “But we must, we cannot disappoint the king, he will be angry if we do not.” 

“Well if you are sure. I will be very gentle and if you need me to stop, tell me for heaven’s sake. It’s not Gods will that I cause you pain.” He took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips one by one. “We will take things slowly, I promise” vowed Philippe. Henriette nodded again, unable to meet his eyes.

Very gently he held her face before lightly kissing her lips stroking her neck then her breasts through her thin nightdress then lower and lower again. Finding the hem he gently slid the nightdress up her body, stroking her thighs and parting them gently. He took a bottle of oil from the night stand and poured a small amount on his fingers before massaging her open. Only she had touched there on brief occasions, casually curious not really knowing what she should do. As he continued she started to relax. She was no longer afraid and her enjoyment was building, his skilled fingers working steadily at her rapidly moistening crease. He thought about how he had commanded the King from the bed chamber and how Madame Bouvier had favoured his technique over Louis’ and he grew hard.

“Do you think you might be ready?” He whispered.

“I’m not sure how I’m meant to know that” she replied. She was moist, engorged and kept drifting away in pleasure so he took the decision that she was ready and nodded. He climbed between her legs and put the tip of his cock against her opening, readying himself. A tentative thrust met with strong resistance, he tried again with a little more determination but to no avail. He pulled away but in the candlelight she saw his mighty manhood and gasped in horror. 

“I cannot possibly take all of you. It is impossible! You are so huge you will split me in two.” She began to panic, her breathing was too shallow and her eyes began to roll back into her head as she sobbed. He caught her into a gentle embrace, cradling her head to his shoulder.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, please don’t be frightened. I’d tried to hide myself from you because I knew you’d react like this. I promise I will fit and you won’t be split in two. Remember women give birth and a baby is much broader than I.”

“Not by much” she managed, still horrified but no longer faint. 

Philippe stroked her hair and gave a small knowing sigh of understanding.

“I think I know what may be the trouble, please may I look to see if I can help?”

“Look at me, oh no, the shame of it!” blurted Henriette, shocked.

“I am your husband. If anyone can look it’s me. I could call a physician, if you’d rather?” He said gently.

“No, no physician. Do you believe me to be deformed?” She was embarrassed but knew he meant to take care of her. 

“No, not at all, absolutely not. Sometimes when a girl reaches womanhood and has been extremely virtuous and ladylike, her maidenhead is thicker and has not broken naturally so no matter how relaxed you are, I cannot enter. May I look…please?” Again she nodded and bit her lip in embarrassment. She hadn’t thought marriage would be so un dignified. He gently lifted her into a better position on the bed to best use the candle light from the nightstand. From a drawer he took an object and hid it in the covers. “Cover your eyes if you need to and think of nice things, a walk by the fountain, a stroll in the woods, a swim in the lake. You don’t need to think on this” he suggested. 

He gently eased up her nightdress and moved her legs up towards her body before sliding his hands between her knees drawing them apart. He gently opened her with his fingers and sure enough her maidenhead was stubbornly intact. He caressed her in a soothing manner before reaching behind him. Swiftly and gently, he used his concealed dagger to pierce the thin veil of skin. She winced and a small drop of blood dripped onto the bed. 

“It was as I thought, you are so much a lady you were very much intact.”

“Were?” She ventured.

“No matter, all is well now.” He circled her pleasure bud with this thumb before bestowing a deep kiss upon her secret place, his lips were soft and his tongue was searching. She gasped in shock before melting with pleasure. Soon she became slick and rocked against him, thinking momentarily how wanton she was being but found it hard to care under his tender ministrations. He was her husband and it was honourable. She needed pleasure to form a child. She began to think it was not such a difficult task after all, she felt herself close to paradise. Sensing her heightened state, he broke away and looked up at her. She was smiling lazily.

“I will start with this” he said holding up his smallest finger. “If I hurt you, tell me” he implored. She uttered her agreement and lay back again in anticipation. Slowly and gently he pushed his finger inside her, she was tense but he began working confidently helping her relax and open up to him. He returned his mouth to her and sucked hard on her clitoris. She gave a deep moan and her hips thrust up to meet him. He laughed gently to himself. Letting his mind wander to what the Chevalier had said about him being where Louis wanted to be, making him hard once more. Feeling her relax, he removed his little finger and replaced it with his index finger. She groaned and bucked again, with his free hand he pushed her into the bed, if she was going to enjoy herself it would be purely of his doing. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with two, his middle finger joining the first. 

“Soon you will be ready for me” he whispered to her, “Will you tell me when you are ready?” She did not want him to stop. The room was spinning and she was hot as if she was on fire. She felt as if she was molten from the waist down. She could not believe the pleasure she was receiving. “Not yet, I’m still afraid” she ventured, aiming to draw out this exquisite feeling. So he continued and sucking licking, knowing she was so very close and enjoying the fact she was totally at his mercy. He could not resist giving her a little nip on that bud with his teeth and with a gasp she went over the crest. She shrieked and convulsed hard against him, her weak legs shaking, she cried out. She shuddered again and again before falling back exhausted.

“See Poppet, being a wife isn’t all that bad is it?”

“No” she replied, “I admit, it is not.”

“It is time though” he said with a tinge of regret.

“I know” she replied, “I am ready” came the timid voice.

“I’ll use more of the oil, it will aid us” he said reassuringly before reaching for the small glass bottle. 

The candle started to gutter on the night stand, the flame flickered wildly and gave her a stilted glimpse of him stroking the oil along his huge length, he was magnificent. Despite her previous reservations she now wanted him, all of him; he was so handsome and kind.

“I am so lucky” she murmured to herself. He slowly crawled towards her and she felt the tip of him press against her and he ever so gently rocked forward, entering her slowly. She gasped taking the first of him. He began to slide into her ever so slowly and gently, inch by inch. It must have taken considerable skill and control to be that slow and careful before he filled her in his entirety. He paused to see that she was comfortable, she urged him on so he partially withdrew before returning, thrusting deeper and with more confidence, her hips tilting to receive him. Their breathing quickened along with their movements. The languid movements seemed to go on forever before he stiffened, eyes wide, shuddering, filling her with his seed. He fell back onto her, pulling her close.

“Good girl, you took it all” he murmured into her ear.

“We did it” she replied, acknowledging his considerate efforts. He had beaten his brother to this prize and he couldn’t hide his pleasure. The candle flickered out and they both fell fast asleep, entwined in each other’s arms.


	5. What the Duchess saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henriette gets more than she bargained for but receives help from un-expected quarter

Henriette could not help herself; she could not keep from stealing across to Philippe’s rooms. It was getting to be quite a habit. Her cheeks flushed red for the shame of it but she needed to see him with his lover again. She could not fathom whether it was maybe jealousy and if so for whom. All she knew was that she grew hot at the thought of these liaisons and despite spending fevered nights with Philippe, what she witnessed during the day was something more primal, raw and lewd. 

Louis had nearly caught her one morning; she had not yet reached the panel when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning to meet him, curtseying, she could not claim she was just passing since she was at a dead end and there could be no mistaking why she was there.

“I think I may have lost an earring, it was from a pair very dear to me” she explained to him “I thought if I re-traced my steps, I might find it here.” He smiled and took her hand.

“I will have a new pair made for you, a better pair. Describe them to me and it shall be done.” 

“Thank you, Sire. That is most kind.” She replied, dipping another courtesy before indicating she wished to move from there. She desperately wanted to stay to see what her husband was up to but dared not get caught, that would be unthinkable. “I think I would like to walk in the gardens, it’s a beautiful day, such a shame to be indoors” she said. 

“Then I shall walk with you.” replied Louis. 

The smell of the flowers filled the air and birdsong peppered the peace of the countryside. The gardener had certainly earned his pension, the gardens were truly beautiful. Louis ushered Henriette to a secluded spot by the maze, pulled her close to him and kissed her. 

“Oh Henriette, I need you and now that you are married we can be together.” She had a small pang of regret at Louis mentioning her marriage. She did not want to think of Philippe when she was with him. She loved the king desperately but had she not promised fidelity to Philippe before witnesses? She did not have time to respond since he pushed her into the tall shrubbery. His mouth covered hers, stifling her surprised shriek. His hands were everywhere and she needed him, pulling him to her she responded gratefully. Suddenly there was a gentle cough from behind them. It was Bontemps the valet.

“Excuse me sire, but you are needed as a matter of great urgency. It is the Spanish.” 

“I will come at once” the king replied testily. Turning to Henriette he apologised “I’m sorry, I will find you later my love.” And with that he was gone. 

Straight away her mind darted to her earlier errand. Fortunately Philippe’s suite was on the ground floor and she hurried to the far side of the gardens that backed onto the palace. Large hedges provided cover in which she could hide; they screened the tall door like windows of his room. She was surprised when she found the window open slightly, allowing the spring breeze into the great room, she could hear noises from within. She dared herself closer, and closer, pretending to tend to one of her shoes she crouched low, peaking around the drapes that billowed lightly in the breeze. She suppressed a gasp as the view shocked her to the core. Philippe was naked and blindfolded, he was draped over a large cushioned ottoman, his hands and feet were tethered at each end of the large box around its wooden feet.

“Nineteen, twenty” barked Chevalier as he flogged him.

Henriette started to panic. If she called the guards they might arrest both of the men and they’d be sentenced to death for their depravity but she could not see her husband abused like this. She did not know what to do. Her train of thought was broken gladly when she heard Philippe speak.

“Thank you, Master.”

“That will teach you for fucking girls, wont it?” replied Chevalier.

“I take every stoke gladly, I’ve been so very, very bad.” a broad smile spread across his face. Henriette relaxed instantly It’s just one of their games she thought to herself. Grateful not to be in the original dilemma, guiltily she went back to her position unable to keep from watching. 

Chevalier stroked the handle of the flogger thoughtfully. Its handle was made from marble and shaped like a phallus, the trailing ribbons were made from the finest, most delicate leather and were silky to the touch, their purpose to deliver a stinging kiss rather than wound, it would not leave a mark. 

“I think my stallion requires a tail” announced Chevalier suddenly. Philippe squirmed with excitement.

“If you think I deserve one, Master.” he dared venture in reply. 

Trailing the ribbons down Philippe as he went, Chevalier stepped behind him to admire his beautiful arse; the palest ivory was streaked with dark pink stripes. He traced the lines ever so lightly with his index finger and blew gently to cool the skin. Philippe groaned loudly at the contrast of the sensations and strained against his bonds, anticipating Chevalier’s next move with relish. 

“You are mine, don’t you ever forget that” Chevalier growled playfully, his wicked smile evident in his voice. “Your arse, your cock, your mouth, ALL of you. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes Master” Philippe panted, his jaw hanging slack and his voice heavy with lust. With that Chevalier grabbed his buttocks, parting his cheeks and spat, his saliva running down Philippe’s crack to where it needed to be. He held the tip of the flogger just so, greeting the resistance with a little swirl before a slow gentle push. Teasingly he withdrew almost all the way then slid it back and forth until it was in him up to the hilt. Philippe gave a ragged cry of pleasure; his muscles flexed around the cool marble which filled him, the ribbons moving in the breeze tickled his thighs. 

Light and dark sensations always drove him wild and he was already giddy. Chevalier couldn’t resist giving him one hard slap across the buttocks, Philippe jumped with a yelp of surprise but his lustful grin stayed on his face.

“You used your mouth on her, didn’t you?” Chevalier purred menacingly. 

“Yes Master, I needed to if we are to have our nights together again.” 

“Hmmm that is true but I can’t say I’m happy about that talented mouth of yours working its magic on someone else, I need to reclaim it.”

“Please can I suck you? I need it.” begged Philippe. 

“Oh you will, Mignonette, you fucking will” snarled Chevalier as he grabbed a handful of Philippe’s hair and nudged the tip of his angry cock against his lips “Take it all you little bitch” he ordered and thrust the entire length into his mouth, fucking into him again and again. Chevalier always marvelled at Philippe’s lack of gag reflex and the sight of the beautiful prince, bound and entirely at his mercy with a marble cock in his arse was almost too much and he knew he couldn’t last long now. 

Just then Henriette overbalanced slightly, scuffing her shoe on the terrace making the tiniest noise but not tiny enough. Chevaliers eves flicked like lightening to meet hers. He grinned and winked at her while putting a finger to his lips. Without breaking eye contact he bit his lower lip and gave three firm pumps as he spilled his seed into the Prince’s throat. He stayed there for a moment allowing Philippe to swallow every drop and suck him clean. He withdrew and in a couple of strides was at the window, pulling Henriette in and pushing her into a chair close by. Putting his finger against his lips again and raising an eyebrow he gave a self-satisfied smile and went back to Philippe. Evident of a familiar routine, he quickly and skilfully untied the bonds holding his lover and withdrew the marble phallus, dropping it to the floor. Very gently he took Philippe by the shoulders and sat him up, gently rubbing his wrists and ankles where the bonds had been. Philippe was murmuring incomprehensibly, high on endorphins and unaware they were no longer alone. Chevalier reached for a silk blanket and draped it across Philippe’s shoulders. 

“Good boy, well done for taking your punishment. I have a little surprise for you my darling, we are not alone” he purred into his ear. “Shall I remove the blindfold?” A wave of anxiety came over Philippe briefly, he felt vulnerable having no idea who was there or how much they had seen. He didn’t have long to feel that way however as the silk sash was removed in one smooth move.

“Henriette!” he gasped embarrassed and confused, pulling the blanket further around himself in an attempt to hide his colossal erection. Chevalier looked smug

“What am I going to do with the pair of you?” he asked with an impish grin. “She likes to watch us and this isn’t the first time either, she’s quite the regular. I wager she is hot for you, so hot you could sink into her like a knife through butter. Hmmm fair is fair, I believe it’s now my turn to watch and in any case, Henriette, your husband’s prick is fit to burst and it would be such a shame to waste all of that, it’s been building for some time. But then again, you already know that as you were watching.” 

Henriette looked at Philippe wide eyed, not knowing what to do. She was so turned on she could hardly bear it, her underskirts scuffing her mound, she shifted uncomfortably. 

“How would you like us?” Philippe ventured confidently. They were doing this; there could be no doubt about it. 

“Henriette take off your skirts, let your husband see you.” 

Philippe nodded to her encouragingly. Obediently she undressed from the waist down and stood breathlessly, gulping, turned on but unsure of herself. Chevalier spoke again.  
“Go over to the dresser and bend forward and hold the edge. Look into the mirror above you; you need to see what’s being done to you.” Henriette did so, knowing she was completely exposed she felt a mix of daring and shame.

“Philippe look at your beautiful wife, isn’t she splendid? You are going to take her from behind, Henriette, look at him in the mirror, and see how handsome he is.” Philippe walked over to her and waited, glancing at Chevalier for permission to continue. “I think I will add a little twist to this” Chevalier mused “I want to taste her while you fuck. She needs her release for there to be a child, you give her your seed and I’ll make her world spin while I play with your balls, how does that sound?” He said half asking half ordering. Henriette went to protest but Philippe spoke gently into her ear.

“You have been watching us; you must have wondered what it was like to be with us. I’ll be gentle and he is very good, you‘ll enjoy it, I promise” she thought for a second then nodded her consent. Philippe looked to Chevalier.

“Mount your filly, my stallion” was the reply. She was so very wet he slowly and gently slid into her before building a steady rhythm. 

Watching for a moment Chevalier took in the scene before elegantly slipping like a dancer to the floor and burying his face into her. His moustache tickled and he had a completely different technique to Philippe but it was undoubtedly bliss. She was caught like an antelope between two lions, completely at their mercy. Philippe was holding back to allow her pleasure and had slowed to an almost painfully slow thrust. Overwhelmed by sensations she felt her legs buckle briefly before the pair steadied her, redoubling their efforts working in tandem they ground her to ecstasy and she cried out as she came. Chevalier moved to behind Philippe and parted his still oily buttocks; he circled his hole before sliding in two fingers, searching for that firm ridged sweet spot. Finding it with practiced ease he began to milk Philippe’s prostate to intensify his orgasm making it more powerful. Chevalier hoped this would do the trick and he could soon have his lover all to himself again.

From the other side of the room there was a gentle click that Henriette instantly recognised. She was about to protest but was cut short by Philippe’s violent shudder as he came hard inside her with a load moan. 

“Stay in her” Chevalier ordered “Don’t let your seed spill out, we will lie her down to give it the best chance of taking.” and with that he stood and lifted Henriette’s legs awkwardly up and around Philippe’s waist, Philippe lifted her upper body they shuffled to the bed to lay her down. Only then did he withdraw. 

“Husband” she ventured.

“Shhh Poppet, it’s alright” Philippe replied reassuringly, pulling a blanket around her “go to sleep, you’ll be tired.” All three lay on the bed, Philippe gathering Henriette to him and Chevalier wrapping himself around Philippe, they lay there like a litter of puppies. There was a second click and Henriette relaxed but she knew that Louis had been watching.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

Henriette woke and went back to her rooms, she felt like she was now an intruder. Philippe and Chevalier had curled up together and they looked so perfect she didn’t want to disturb them. She knew what it was like to love someone and be unable to show it, so it felt better to leave them alone in peace together.  
She felt sore and tired, so she washed and climbed into her own bed to sleep. Just as she was drifting off, the door to her room swung open and in walked the King.

“Sire, I am not fit to receive you” she managed to blurt out.

“You are fit if I say you are” he replied with a warm smile. “How is married life? Is it prospering?” he asked.

“It is all very new but not unpleasant, thank you Sire.” He moved towards her bed “It seems to suit you, you have colour to your cheeks you look positively radiant.” She blushed and her heart skipped. She loved the Louis passionately and had done for some time.

Louis reached out and moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her face, his hand cupping her chin, he moved closer now so he was sitting on the bed. He kissed her tenderly, his hands stroking her small breasts, her nipples hardening to his touch. Louis began to undress slowly, unable to look away from her. Once naked, he climbed into the bed. He stroked her hair, gazing longingly at her. She wanted him and now she could have him. Slowly he parted her legs and with glorious urgency he forced into her again and again until he reached his climax. Louis lay back onto the bed breathing heavily but satisfied.

Henriette was quiet and thoughtful. Suddenly the door opened and in stormed a hastily dressed Philippe.

“You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” he screamed at Louis. “The ink isn’t yet dry on our marriage certificate and here you are. You couldn’t even wait for us to have our first child before taking her from me!” Turning to Henriette he sighed and said bitterly “Madame it is a wondrous thing to have such a loyal and loving wife.” Henriette started to cry.  
“I am sorry husband but I must obey my King.”

“Don’t we all... but don’t think for a second that you can hide behind that, I know how you feel about each other. I’m just a convenient inconvenience. Look at you both, like a maid and a stable hand rutting in the hay. He didn’t even care enough to tend to your needs; he was so greedy and hurried, he couldn’t have satisfied you, you have only just left my rooms.” He sneered. Philippe paused for a moment and then gave a slight smile and began to undress.

“What are you doing?” barked Louis.

“I’m going to fuck my wife, it is my duty to God and my duty to you, your Majesty.” he replied coldly giving a sarcastic bow.

“Have you forgotten whom you address?” retorted Louis.

“Have you forgotten where you lay, b-r-o-t-h-e-r?” Philippe drawled, stepping daringly closer to the bed in defiance.

Louis quickly stood up blocking Philippe’s way. Philippe in response, squared up to Louis. The brothers began pushing and shoving each other. Philippe mindful that he couldn’t raise a hand to his brother no matter how angry and hurt he was.

“Please do not fight” cried Henriette “We three have always been together. Firm friends united, fighting against the world. I love both of you but in different ways, please, please, I cannot bear this” she said sobbing.

Just then the doors to the chamber swung open and in walked Bontemps who bowed to the King before speaking.

“Sire, forgive me, but Her Majesty the King’s Mother is unwell and she is asking for Your Majesty and His Highness to attend her forthwith while she awaits the physician”.

Louis and Philippe regained their composure, they understood their duty to their mother and neither of them wished to cause Henriette pain or humiliation. Louis was the first to speak.

“Of course, Bontemps, we will go at once. Henriette forgive us, we are not ourselves”.

“Yes, my sweet, neither of us were gentlemanly there. I’m so sorry, please forgive me”.

The pair dressed hastily, Louis leaving the chamber first while Philippe lingered to kiss Henriette on the forehead.  
“Please get some rest, I’m sorry. I understand, really I do”.

With that he squeezed her hand and tucked her back into bed, smoothing her hair away from her face.  
“Don’t worry about all of this. Sweet dreams” he whispered.

Henriette was left alone with her thoughts. Exhausted and Unfulfilled, reliving what just happened over and over.

_I am not to blame, I did my duty to my husband and my King, I just wish they would not fight, it frightens me. How much did Louis see last night? Why can’t all three of us get along?_ She thought.

Henriette eventually settled down and drifted off into a welcome sleep. Images of the previous hours flicked through her mind… _Sensations and sounds deliciously revisited until Philippe stood before her and Louis was beside her once more. The moment before their argument. She felt herself becoming aroused again. The brothers looked at each other; as if they were reading each other’s thoughts. Both nodded silently in understanding and Philippe took off the remainder of his clothes and slipped into the bed next to her. She was sandwiched between the two naked brothers, shocked and confused._

_“What are you going to do to me?”_

_“WE are going to make love to you, my darling” Philippe said as he playfully tapped her nose with his finger._

_She turned to look at Louis to see if he was in agreement. He smiled and nodded, moving her hair away from her neck so he could kiss under her ear and down to her shoulder, Philippe was quick to kiss her mouth, tender and loving before sliding down to kiss her breasts, cupping them in his hands and sucking her nipples before giving them a gentle nip. Louis reached down to stroke her sides, before opening her for his brother and supporting her body bracing her for him. Philippe slipped inside her and began gently making love to her. Each brother planting kisses soft kisses wherever they could reach. There were hands and mouths everywhere as they worked together and she surrender to them completely. She found it hard to believe she could feel so loved. Waves of pleasure ran over her gradually getting stronger and stronger, Louis reached down to stroke her to climax as Philippe continued to thrust driving her closer and closer._

With a cry she woke and sat up. She was embarrassed and shocked at where her mind had taken her, these were not the thoughts and dreams of ladies, but those of a whore. She was breathing heavily with one hand between her legs and the other to her chest.

_What have I become?_ She thought. In a bid for modesty she got up and put on her dressing gown before returning to bed. _I will go to mass in the morning and pray for guidance_ \- she vowed to herself before settling back down against the pillows and pulling the blanket up under her chin. She was still aroused and unfulfilled, but she decided that would be her penance for being so wanton. After a while she found peace again and slept.


	7. Box of Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henriette had been to morning mass where she and all of the Court saw the King flirting outrageously with Louise de la Valliere. She felt stupid and used, she had thought Louis loved her but now he was making advances elsewhere. She felt such a fool. In a jealous rage she stormed to Philippe’s rooms looking for comfort of one kind or another.

Chevalier was busying himself choosing and laying out outfits for Philippe. The King was entertaining guests later that day and Philippe must look magnificent. He always did but Chevalier hoped that he would be impressed with the care and attention with which the outfits had been selected. He hoped beyond everything else that Philippe’s head would not be turned by the incredibly handsome Comte de Guiche who was due at court; he hated that man with a passion and would push him into a deep, dark well if he thought he’d get away with it. He was the only threat to him and Philippe’s happiness that he ever took seriously. Thoughtfully he gathered up a beautiful cravat of the finest lace and held it to his nose. The familiar scent of Carmelite and Lavender comforted him. God, he missed Philippe and their long happy nights together. His train of thought was broken when Henriette tentatively opened the door and tiptoed in.

“Ah Madam, it’s good to see you have learned the art of using doors instead of skulking at windows and holes in the wall… and yes, we discovered them in case you were wondering”. Chevalier paused to let that final point sink in. “If you are looking for your husband, I’m afraid I must disappoint you, he’s not here” he said with a grin.

Henriette was unsure of herself for a moment before reclining against the end of the bed. Smiling at Chevalier, she began lifting her skirts. “One husband is absent, the other remains” she replied boldly.

“Oh no sweetie, do not confuse my previous actions as affection for you, I did what I did because I love Philippe. The sooner you are fat with his child, the better and we can go back to the way things should be.” He paused to flick a golden curl away from his face and to study Henriette. “I see you are hot with emotion, might I suggest your fingers or a cold bath. It can do wonders for helping you wait for him to return to your bed, God knows it helps me.” He said with a slight bitter tone.

“It’s not enough” she wailed in frustration, righting herself and pulling the hem of her gown down, blushing with a mixture of shame and anger. “It just doesn’t come close to how it feels with him.” she explained further.

_Too bloody right_ Chevalier thought. He closed his eyes briefly trying to think of how to get his love rival out of the room without offending her too much, as she would only whine to Philippe and make things even more unpleasant. He smiled briefly at his own genius. The thought that he’d get to play with Philippe if she allowed him to join in was enough for him to agree to help her - for now anyway.

“I’ll see what I can do for you” he muttered, then walked over to the night stand. He took out a medium sized ornamental puzzle box he had brought from Malta as a present for Philippe. His fingers worked quickly twisting and sliding panels before he could lift the lid, he was so familiar with its workings, he could do this with his eyes shut and did so, frequently.

Opening the box instantly brought a smile to his face and his fingers rummaged within the assortment of toys and implements. Picking up a golden egg he held it in the light, admiring it; his cock twitched at the thought of it and of the time he had made Philippe wear it inside him to one of the King’s long boring functions. He shook it gently and the marble within rolled causing the outer shell to rock and vibrate, his eyes closed briefly as he thought about Philippe wearing it and the sensations he must have felt with each glorious step he took, Louis blissfully unaware of their naughty little secret. _No this is definitely not for her_ he thought to himself as he put it back and continued to rifle through the other objects. “Ah, here you are” he announced loudly, producing the least favoured phallus from the box. _Small and plain, just like a woman_ he thought. “Try this” he tossed it lightly to her and true to form she missed and let it drop to the floor. “Girls” he muttered, shaking his head.

At that moment the door opened slowly and there was a polite cough. “Your Highness, the King wishes to see you immediately. He is expecting company and he wishes you to be there to greet them.” Bontemps said. His eyes falling briefly to the item on the floor between Chevalier and Henriette, he hid his shock well before turning on his heels leading Henriette away.

Chevalier kicked the phallus under the bed, too lazy to bend. _Who knows, we may need it later_ he thought and returned to sorting through Philippe’s clothes.


End file.
